Julie Yamamoto's Ben 10 for Dummies
by Kailynn Sanchez
Summary: An ultimate guide to Ben 10!


**All info comes from the Ben 10 Planet Wiki site. I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! It's me, Julie Yamamoto, writing my very own guide for Ben 10. I realize that it's been turned into a TV show, so I'm making sure that I mention episode titles when needed. I've had some trouble keeping everything straight with all of the people and aliens, so I hope that this guide helps you, too.<strong>

**Chapter 1 - Very Important Stuff  
>Chapter 2 - Not as Important Stuff<br>Chapter 3 - Ben's Aliens  
>Chapter 4 - Bad People and Bad Stuff<br>Chapter 5 - Miscellaneous Crap I Haven't Covered**

**So here goes Chapter 1!**

**Ben Tennyson**

Lives in Bellwood, (state has not yet been revealed). In the most recent seasons, wears a black t-shirt under a green and white jacket. He wears an Omnitrix/Ultimatrix on left wrist that allows him to turn into many species of aliens (see later on this chapter). He found the Omnitrix in a crater when he was 10 years old and discovered its powers. He is a universal hero, and makes it clear in almost every episode ("After all, I _did_ save the _whole entire universe_" *everyone else in the scene gags*) His fame often gets to his head, and sometimes realizes that it causes him to become over-confident and arrogant. He is very cocky and is always cracking jokes and doing stupid things at especially the wrong moments. He has strong leadership skills and if absolutely necessary, can be serious in a dire situation. Ben would save anybody from dying, even if he strongly dislikes them, and this causes him to dislike sacrifices and to act against reason. However, he is known to "make the right decisions at the right time" by Professor Paradox. He is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat and has received a Plumbers Badge for his training and experience (also see later on in this chapter). He has an almost photographic memory, and could remember rune-like symbols with just a glance.

**Omnitrix – little green watch**

It was created by Azmuth (see Chapter 2) to help aliens be able to live life as other species, and turned out to be able to preserve life if any aliens were to go extinct. It is the most powerful weapon in the universe, and was destroyed in able to keep Vilgax (see Chapter 4) from taking over Earth. The green hourglass on the face is the intergalactic peace symbol, and the symbol is also on Plumbers' Badges (see later this chapter). There is a time of how long Ben can be an alien when using the Omnitrix, and can change him back when time is up, and can time him out faster depending on how much activity he is doing. There are many limitations to the Omnitrix, and is quickly put into obsolescence. The Omnitrix can self-destruct, and can cause a ripple large enough to take out the entire universe if properly charged for a few days.

**Ulimatrix – big green watch**

It replaced the Omnitrix after it was destroyed to prevent the world being taken over by Vilgax, and was initially stabilized by Albedo (see Chapter 4). It cannot morph its shape. It is actually not a watch, but like a leg-warmer for your arm, as it goes up half of the forearm. It was red when used by Albedo, and green for Ben. It can generate lots of energy and like the Omnitrix, can self-destruct and destroy the whole universe if charged for a few days. It allows for aliens to be given their ultimate forms – which are more powerful and have more abilities. Its codon stream contains 1,000,910 alien DNA samples, and can make protective suits for aliens that are too dangerous to use.

**Gwen Tennyson**

Gwen is Ben's paternal cousin, and helps him in his intergalactic battles by using mana or her Anodite form (see later this chapter). She inherited her powers from her grandmother, Verdona (see Chapter 2). Verdona asked Gwen to live with her and to train and master her powers, but Gwen refused because she preferred to stay on Earth with Ben and Kevin (see later this chapter). She is a good gymnast and has a black belt in karate and martial arts. She has twice dressed up as her own superhero names Lucky Girl and used her powers to fight crime. She has developed a relationship with Kevin over the years, but neither of them really acknowledge it. Gwen is highly analytical and takes her education very seriously. She is also a Plumber.

**Mana – pink zhu-zhus, lasers**

Gwen's powers. Mana is the life-source of all living things, and some are able to summon it and use it to their content. Some study to use it, and some are born of it, like Gwen. Known users are Gwen Tennyson, Verdona Tennyson, Charmcaster (Chapter 4), Hex (Ch 4), Adwaita (Ch 4), and Kevin Levin (temporarily in "Absolute Power"). Mana is strongest at full-moons and eclipses. Mana is also a force used in many cultures, and called by names such as Chi in China, Chakra in India, and "The Force" in Star Wars. Going full-out with mana is becoming an Anodite, a huge purple-ish humanoid alien that emanates the rays and can use mana to its ultimate power.

**Kevin Levin**

Kevin is an Osmosian (see later this chapter) that eventually joins Ben and Gwen's team. When Kevin was first introduced, he was a villain that absorbed the energy from Ben's Omnitrix that allowed him to turn into exact copies of the aliens. The energy lead to his 1st mutation, and was recovered some time after he stopped absorbing energy. Kevin came back when he was 16 and joined the team. He underwent a 2nd mutation when his body was composed of various types of matter and a pair of boxer-briefs. He used an ID mask to maintain a human appearance when in public. A third mutation caused him to have mix-matched parts of Ben's aliens once again, and was finally cured with the Dominus Librium (see Chapter 5). Kevin has served a lot of time in the Null Void, a prison for criminals of the universe (see Chapter 4). His personality has changed a lot since he was in the Null Void, and has become a trustworthy teammate and con artist towards others. His father, Devin Levin (Chapter 2) died when Kevin was around 3 years old, and his mother married Harvey Hackett (alliteration much?), whom Kevin doesn't have a good relationship with. Kevin is also a Plumber.

**Osmosis/Osmosians – human sponges**

Osmosians are able to absorb matter and energy for their own personal use. They are able to control energy and use it to manipulate machinery on contact. Storing too much powerful energy can cause the Osmosian to become mentally unstable, like Kevin Levin has in his 1st and 3rd mutations. Osmosis can be used to rewrite genetic structure, allowing Kevin to turn into Ben's aliens. Taedenite is automatically absorbed by some Osmosians and reproduces without interference from the Osmosian.

**Max Tennyson**

Max is called the grandfather of Ben and Gwen. He is a Plumber, although he is fully human. He is usually seen in a red Hawaiian shirt and khaki pants. He has Plumber and military training, and is very knowledgeable of alien species. He is married to Anodite Verdona Tennyson.

**Plumbers – no, not actual plumbers with plungers and wrenches**

Plumbers are a universal law-enforcement agency that creates weapons to protect the many planets and species of aliens. Plumbers' Helpers are necessarily Plumbers' kids that have some powers, abilities, or alien appearance/heritage that could entail them to be future Plumbers.


End file.
